User devices may obtain interactive video content from a digital versatile disc (DVD) and may play the interactive video content on the user devices. The user devices may obtain, from the interactive video content, DVD features that allow users, of the user devices, to use DVD features when the user devices are playing the interactive video content. The user devices may provide the DVD features using the DVD features, which may include displaying a menu, a page, a user interface, etc. that allows the users to select from a number of scenes to be played, to set preferences (e.g., closed captioning, languages, etc.), to control playback (e.g., fast forward, rewind, pause, etc.). When the user devices obtain Video On-Demand (VOD) content, from a network, the VOD content may not include the DVD features and/or may be played, by the user devices, without the DVD features.